Fuego (o como Harry Potter resultó estar irremediablemente loco)
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Resultó ser que Harry Potter estaba irremediablemente loco. Aunque eso, tal vez, no era un problema para las personas adecuadas.


_Hey *guiño guiño*._

Sí _, yo otra vez por aquí. ¿Cómo estáis tanto tiempo? xD Hoy os traigo oscuridad. Porque quiero y porque puedo. TDFW._

Debo _decir que esto lo tenía escrito hace unos días... pero, bien._ _Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial, "Palabras Oscuras", del foro El Otro Lado de la Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry (al que estáis invitados). Ésta vez con la palabra **miedo.** (Y como la palabra tiene mucho por exprimir, me verán seguido ésta semana)._

 **Disclaimer** _: Oh, ¿es en serio? No, no soy J. K. Rowling, y por lo tanto, Harry Potter no me_ pertenece.

 **Summary** _: Resultó ser que Harry Potter estaba irremediablemente loco. Aunque eso, tal vez, no era un problema para las personas adecuadas._

 **Advertencias** _: Dark!Harry. Descripciones explícitas de violencia. Muerte de personaje. ¿Porno gay sadomasoquista, lemmon/smut? Nah, hoy no hay._

 **Nota** _ **:** Gracias a Lex Snape por darme un escenario y dejar que mi pequeño Harry oscuro surgiera._

* * *

 **Fuego**

 **(o cómo Harry Potter resultó estar irremediablemente loco).**

—Harry, ¿estás loco?

Harry Potter se volteó, la sonrisa insana pintada en su rostro. Los dientes expuestos goteaban sangre.

—Me gustaría decir que sí, Hermione —Harry rozó con su varita las cicatrices en el rostro del profesor Lupin, inconsciente, atado con un Incarcerous a Sirius Black. De su mano colgaba una rata degollada; la sangre brotaba del cuello del roedor, y con un movimiento de varita de parte de Harry, el animago explotó en pedazos. Lentamente fueron transformándose en humanos: una pierna cercenada sobre el antiguo piano, tripas derramadas sobre el suelo, en un espectáculo de sangre.

Hermione se inclinó y vomitó.

—¡Harry! —la voz de Ron estaba horrorizada, su cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo por la pierna rota—. ¿¡Qué has hecho!?

—Ron —Harry frunció el ceño, bastante molesto—, creo que es claro lo que he hecho. He matado a ese hijo de puta.

—Pero… —su amigo le observó, el miedo en los ojos azules— ¿por qué?

Harry se llevó la punta de la varita a los labios, dudando.

—¿Porque he querido, tal vez?

Hermione le observó con ojos llorosos.

—Harry… —su amiga jadeó cuando Harry colocó la varita en su cuello, la comisura de su labio manchada con bilis.

—Estoy harto de ésta mierda, Hermione —murmuró Harry, con voz fría—. Harto de que la gente haga y deshaga por mí lo que se les antoje. Ahora, aquí, mando yo.

—Yo no creo eso, Potter.

Una voz fría a su espalda, un Expelliarmus, un jadeo.

Ron y Hermione nunca se habían alegrado tanto de ver al profesor de pociones.

—Profesor Snape —Harry estrechó la mirada—. ¿Qué cree que hace?

—Deteniendo esta… locura —murmuró el hombre, percatándose de la situación. Black y Lupin amarrados, Granger salpicada por su propio vómito, Weasley con la cara deformada por el dolor y una herida horrible en su pierna; tripas, sangre y partes de un cuerpo regordete por toda la habitación.

Y Potter. El niño Potter, ojos como esmeraldas, ojos como los de su madre, pero cargados de malicia.

Aquellos pequeños labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—¿Locura? —murmuró, su voz una octava más aguda—. ¿Locura, dice usted?

Entonces, Severus Snape se encontró inmóvil. Su cuerpo no le respondía. El aire no entraba a sus pulmones.

—¿Sabe, profesor? No necesito de mi varita para matar a alguien.

Snape se asfixiaba. Hermione comenzó a sollozar de impresión mientras la cabeza del profesor iba poniéndose cada vez más roja, y más azul, sus ojos cargados de miedo, un miedo atroz a la muerte que todos los humanos experimentan.

Entonces, pareció librarse de la maldición. Snape cayó de rodillas, y Harry se acercó, sujetándolo con fuerza de los cabellos.

—De rodillas —murmuró— es justo donde deben estar.

Snape le miraba con odio en sus ojos negros. Pero el pánico reemplazaba al odio con creces.

—Estoy harto de seguir ésta farsa —gruñó, acercándose a la ventana tapiada. Arrancó los tablones de madera con fuerza, dejando que la luz del atardecer se colara por el cuarto, al igual que el oxígeno—. No es que no os aprecie a todos, de diferentes maneras, claro. Hermione, has sido buena amiga, pero eres una nacida de muggles. Asociarme contigo fue un movimiento sumamente arriesgado, pero cambió mi reputación cuánto quise —suspiró—. Ron, siempre has sido un idiota. Profesor Snape… su odio hacía mí se ha ganado ésto. Quisiera decir que no he pensado, en ningún momento, hacer nada contra usted. Pero qué va —se apartó las gafas de la cara, tallándose los ojos con las manos, para colocárselas ligeramente torcidas—. Profesor Lupin, hmn, Black… —observó a los hombres inconscientes—. No puedo decir mucho de vosotros.

—Harry, ¿qué…? —Hermione le observó anonadada cuando, con un movimiento de muñeca, las varitas de todos los presentes estaban en su mano.

—Petrificus Totallus —demandó, congelando a Hermione, haciendo lo propio con Ron y Snape—. Y por cierto, Hermione. Muchas gracias por enseñarme este hechizo. Es muy eficaz.

Harry se marchó de la casa de los gritos por la puerta de enfrente. Un hombre le esperaba, aunque la palabra "hombre" le quedaba algo grande; no aparentaba más de diecisiete años. Pero había algo en su postura, en su apariencia, o tal vez en su mirada, que lo hacían lucir mayor. Había algo en su expresión que provocaba miedo.

Aunque claro, no a Harry.

—He oído que has perdido la paciencia —murmuró él. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Básicamente —sonrió con dulzura—. Hey, Tom, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Tom Riddle alzó las cejas. Harry se volteó y conjuró una pequeña llama a los pies de la casa. La llama comenzó a tomar forma, arder, y trepar como un animal hambriento. Harry siempre había sentido fascinación por el fuego, por sus formas, por sus colores, por su velocidad al consumir aquello que era inferior a sí mismo.

Harry, a veces, se sentía como el fuego.

—Loco, ¿tú? —Harry volvió la vista al hombre frente a él—. Tuviste a tus tíos bajo Imperius incluso desde antes de saber que eras un mago, haciéndolo sin varita y sin conjurar la maldición. Robaste la Piedra Filosofal prácticamente en tu primer mes en el colegio. Mataste a una niña con tal de que un mago oscuro recuperara su cuerpo —Tom compuso una expresión meditabunda—. Yo diría que sí, muy probablemente.

—Para tu información, acabo de destripar a un traidor, y condenar a la muerte a los amigos de mi padre, mis dos únicos amigos, y un profesor de pociones que me odia.

Tom Riddle soltó una carcajada. Harry sonrió con dulzura, como si aquella risa fuera un halago, un "buen trabajo".

—Eres un mocoso loco, Harry —rió Tom, envolviendo al niño con su cuerpo—. Y es hora de que el mundo lo sepa.

—Con el mundo —dudó Harry—, ¿te refieres exactamente a…?

La mirada de Tom Riddle era ardiente.

—A todo maldito ser vivo que poble ésta miserable tierra cargada de escoria e inmundicia.

Harry curvó una sonrisa sádica.

—Me gusta cuando hablas sucio.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

—Créeme, mi pequeño desquiciado, ésto no es hablar sucio. Aún eres demasiado pequeño para eso.

Tom ignoró los morros adorables de Harry –y es que joder, el maldito niño sería su puta perdición–, mientras comprobaba la hora. La luna llena parecía alzarse entre las nubes y el cielo púrpura.

—Se hace tarde —susurró—. Es hora de que me marche.

—¿No me llevarás contigo? —preguntó Harry, con una voz extremadamente débil. Tom le examinó por la mirada.

—¿Crees estar listo para lo que vendrá, mi pequeño psicópata?

Harry asintió. La expresión en su rostro era la de un niño en Navidad.

—Por supuesto que sí, Tom —sonrió cálidamente—. Lo he estado desde que me dijeron que tenía un enemigo mortal. Y dije; "oh, joder, si tan poderoso es, ¿por qué en vez de luchar contra él, lucho a su favor? No quiero que me patee el culo con sus poderes de mago tenebroso". Fue extremadamente revelador.

Tom volvió a soltar otra carcajada. Sus labios, suaves, se posaron tiernamente en la cicatriz que doce años atrás le había dejado.

—El mundo será nuestro, Harry Potter. Ésto es sólo el comienzo.

Con un chasquido, Tom Riddle se desapareció, llevándose a las esperanzas de paz del Mundo Mágico con él.

* * *

 _Y aquí se acaba._

 _Os amo._

 _Gracias por leer x3_

 _¿Os molestaría dejarme un review...?_


End file.
